Chameleon Silks
by Cadet-Blu
Summary: Post movie. (Henley x Atlas) (Jack x OC) The world of The Eye is much more extravagant, filled with twists and tricks even the Four Horsemen couldn't forsee. Allow them to come in close, because the closer they look, the less they will see.
1. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything associated with the movie.

*Spoilers! If you have not seen the movie, this will ruin the ending!

"Welcome to The Eye." Rhodes said. Finally everything was coming to light to the four magicians who went blindly into the darkness. Were they pawns? Puppets? One could think so, but after so long it seemed that it was they who actually believed, trusted and formulated the ideas. The Four Horsemen didn't align themselves with The Eye, they had been chosen just like many others had before and would be after them.

They had gotten this far, there was no use going back now. The four joined their leader, the man who had previously been chasing them down to lock them up forever, or at least they thought that was what he was doing. Each grabbed onto one of the poles that anchored the brightly colored animals to the carousel.

It was, in a way, their true final at. If anyone had been around, they would have watched as the carousel rotated and all five of them had disappeared. But alas, no one else was around for this feat, and instead they descended into an underground haven for people of their kind.

The horses were their anchor, and the horsemen held fast as they spiraled downward, their eyes focused on Rhodes. In a few minutes the carousel stopped.

Henley pushed her auburn colored hair behind one of her ears and looked to Daniel. "Looks like we've made it." She commented, a smile tugging at her lips.

Atlas didn't seem as excited as she was, and was more occupied with his new surroundings. He, of course, was used to being the man in charge, the Horsemen superior. But now he realized that he lost that position, and he was nothing more or less than all the others. Losing that kind of power seemed to be a definite blow to his ego.

Merritt wasn't about to let that go unnoticed. "All that authority, gone up in a cloud of smoke. Just like us, eh?" Although he said it in a joking tone, Merritt knew that it was unlikely the four could ever emerge again under their real names.

Jack, being the adventurous sort, wandered off the carousel and trailed behind Rhodes. He wanted to see it all, he wanted to meet the people and talk more and explore. He had been with the other Horsemen so long he practically knew them inside and out. The Eye, they were a new mystery all together.

Rhodes continued a straight stride to where a petite silhouette stood in his way. He flashed her a smile and her gaze turned back to him. "Congratulations on another job well done, Mister Rhodes." She said in a soft and sincere tone.

He gave her a nod and patted her on the back before turning on his heels to stand next to her. "Atlas! Jack, Merritt, Henley, come over here. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

This got the four's attention quite easily, as it had been rather quiet since their arrival and a bit deserted. Atlas made his stride, coming out in front of the others and being the first to stop. Henley stood to one side, Merritt on the other and Jack dragging just a bit behind.

The girl bowed low without words, and then removed a glove from her left hand and turned her palm upward. "Welcome." She said simply, uncoiling her fingers to shake their hands.

Atlas was the first to notice the abnormality. There in the center of her palm was a tattoo, but it wasn't just any run-of-the-mill tattoo he expected people to have. No, he had a good feeling this one was very, very symbolic. The eye that had been found on all of their cards, that they had associated with the society was there on her hand in blue and gold ink. He hesitantly shook his hand before looking back to Rhodes. "We don't have to get tattoos, do we?" He questioned.

Rhodes simply chuckled and shook his head.

Henley was the next to greet her, and the two shared a smile. "It's nice to have another woman around, Miss Henley." She commented before moving next to Merritt.

Merritt, being the persuader and charismatic mentalist, was quick to make a move on the girl without even knowing her name. "Beautiful to meet you, miss. You've got an air about you that's simply _magnetic_, you know that?" He smiled as he spoke, but the girl in return only gave him a nod.

"I do believe I'm aware." She said with the same tone and expression she had shared with the others the entire time. It was evident to Merritt that she was a strong willed young lady and his special qualities wouldn't work as easy on her as he had hoped.

Jack now stepped up, a small and honest smile played at his lips as he shoved on hand into his pocket and gingerly shook her hand with the other. "Nice to meet you, guess you know all of us, but we don't know you. What's your name?"

Finally, the question Rhodes and the girl had been waiting to hear ever since their meeting.

"Ida."

"Isis." Rhodes was quick to answer after the girl.

"Izzy."

"Imogen."

"Ah, a guessing game, huh?" Merritt jumped in before another name could be uttered. Henley and Atlas stood back in bewilderment, confused as to what had just happened. Jack, who hadn't expected to receive four names, was at a loss for words.

The girl grinned and slipped the glove back over her hand. "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." She moved to take the jackets from the Horsemen, slipping them off their shoulders and placing them over one of her arms.

"First rule of The Eye, never give your real name. If you wanna get back to life outside of this hideout, you can't expect to use your real names and go on with the rest of civilization. They won't stop looking for you, not for a long time. My line of work is full of bored people looking to find interest in their career. Nobody simply flies under the radar, not anymore." The girl returned to Rhodes with their jackets, which he took from her hands and nodded.

"The first month you'll spend here in the Pyramid, after that you will take on new identities which you shall be briefed on over the course of the month. Each of you shall be assigned another to help you develop your new ego. I'll take Atlas, he's got a hard head and needs to be put in his place." This made Merritt and Henley laugh, but Atlas was certainly less than pleased. Jack was still looking around the place, so he didn't pay too much mind to the comments made by his superior.

"Merritt and Henley will be partners. Jack, you get to work with my little assistant here. You can call her Isabel." Isabel turned to Jack and smiled. She picked up the four cases that were behind her and placed each in their hands.

"Atlas, you are now David Allen. You've worked in your Jewish father's deli in Hoboken since you graduated, and you do children's birthday parties as a magician for the extra cash to help pay off your apartment and car." Rhodes liked this identity, and he wouldn't have minded taking it on in the FBI, and of course he was rather proud of himself for coming up with it.

"Henley and Merritt, get friendly. You're brother and sister. Hannah and Marcus Jones. The two of you own a magic shop in Brooklyn. Hannah also has a job on the side as a substitute elementary teacher. The two of you share a nice townhouse that you inherited from your deceased parents." Henley wasn't so excited about the teacher part, but all Merritt could do was laugh.

"Jack finally gets his time to shine. You're Jaxon Grey and Isabel here is your assistant. You're a magician in Jersey City, you own a nice sized venue and your opening act is scheduled in a month and two days from now. Hopefully all of you can make it, and that you live up to your expectations. Isabel will be at your disposal to help you learn new tricks as you please. " Of course, the rest of the Horsemen were jealous of Jack's fortune, but he did risk his life for them once. He deserved at least a little recognition.

Isabel walked back and stood a few inches behind Rhodes, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding out a lock. With that, he took the lock from her hands and nodded at the Horsemen. "Boys, I believe I've got a little unfinished business to attend to. I'll see you all soon.


	2. Base Card

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything associated with the movie.**

Rhodes wasn't the type to linger after he said his goodbyes, and he would make no exception to the new members of the order. He trusted Isabel completely with introducing them, showing them the ropes and anything else he thought that might need clarifying. He needed to be in Paris soon to tie up a few loose ends.

Henley was the first to approach Isabel after his exit, the case pulled in tight to her chest. "A teacher? Is that the best I can get?" It wasn't the tone of a spoiled woman, but more of a pleading voice. She really didn't want to become a substitute teacher, that was one of the last things on her list of occupations. Atlas and Merritt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. It was ironic, she had been the glorious Henley of the Four Horsemen, but now she was Hannah, the substitute teacher living with her brother. What a twist of fate.

Isabel wasn't much on words so she shook her head. "Mister Rhodes worked hard on developing your identities, he worked tirelessly for nearly a year now to perfect it and establish your new lives. It is important to him, to keep the members active in society just as he continues to be an active member."

Merritt grumbled and crossed his arms. "He's got to be a very secretive and clever man to pull the wool over the FBI's eyes. Running this whole operation we thought he was trying to shut down."

"You're telling me." Jack added with a laugh. Atlas shrugged, nodding his head slightly to one side as he thought it over.

Either way, the four were in a completely new environment and it seemed that they would be trapped here for at least a month. "So, Isabel or whatever it is you go by, what's your role in society now?" He questioned, circling the girl once to get a good look at the fellow member.

Isabel adjusted the glove on her hand. "I didn't get a new identity when I joined, I floated around the country for a while, using a different name every time I boarded a plane. Isabel is my first solid life since my real one." She thought about how they might find it to be a pitiful story, so she quickly decided to change the subject. "But those matters are little. The accommodations in the base aren't the best, but I know that you have all slept in worse places." Atlas and Jack both shot her a confused and concerned look. "Rhodes studied you before picking you. It's not a big deal, you'll get used to it."

This made Henley just a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want a man spying in on her private life, that didn't seem legal at all. Then she reminded herself that she was an outlaw, and all her real rights went out the door when she first robbed that bank in France.

"Henley, your room is on the right; you have a bathroom to yourself and the commons area is located just across from here. There are clothes in your closet, if anything is too big don't hesitate to ask me to take it in for you." Isabel spoke with a very firm and authoritative voice, she definitely knew what she was doing and it almost seemed to be rehearsed.

Henley broke off from the group at this point, exhausted beyond belief. She couldn't wait to get into a bed and be able to sleep a full night. She told the others goodnight and retreated into her quarters.

Isabel continued down the hall and stopped at another door with a white board plaque in the center. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows at the name. She wasn't Isabel anymore, not to Jack at least. No, now she was Ivy the magician's assistant. She wiped it off with her hand and wrote in Ivy instead with Isabel in parentheses underneath it. "This is my room, the name on the door changes often, but it's always mine. If you need anything, I'm awake most of the night." This was all she said about this and moved on.

"These three doors are your bedrooms, Jack, Merritt and Atlas. You share one and a half bathrooms, and you also have new clothes in the closets inside. Just down the hall to the left is a kitchen. It isn't much but it's large enough to get the job done. Just beyond that is a pool, it's good for exercise when you're trapped down here for so long. Hopefully you are able to make yourselves at home." She offered the three men a subtle smile and turned to go back to her room. She had went over everything Rhodes had requested she do for the night, and if anyone had questions she was more than happy to answer.

Merritt and Atlas departed to their rooms without another word. They had a lot on their minds and a lot to think about. Jack was a bit more simple, and he chose instead to barely open his door. He glanced back at the two men to see their doors shutting behind them. He had been hiding out all day and he felt as though he hadn't got nearly the recognition he had been hoping for. He wondered if any of their fans even remembered him anymore. For all they knew, he died in a car explosion. That wasn't a good feeling. Forgotten.

His mind wandered back to the mysterious girl who Rhodes had introduced as Isabel, but then changed her name to Ivy. He didn't know what to think about her. Had she been forgotten as easy as he feared he had? How did Henley feel about not being the only woman around? Was she feeling jealous because there was another woman that Atlas could give attention to? Did she still even like him like that anymore? Jack had a lot on his mind, and he didn't like letting it sit there and gather dust in his brain.

After a few minutes standing in his doorway, he huffed and turned around. If anybody would listen, or give him answers, or whatever it was that he thought he needed it would likely be Isabel, or Ivy, or whatever she went by. Maybe she had been through it before.

Isabel had just tugged her brunette hair out from the slicked back ponytail and let it fall about her shoulders and down her back. It hung in loose, natural waves. It was a lovely look for the mysterious girl, but it wasn't something people saw very often. She changed out of the navy pantsuit and into her pajamas which consisted of pastel green cotton capris and a button down quarter-length shirt to match. Isabel wasn't the type to flaunt any of her attributes.

She sat on her bed and began to brush out her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She paused and placed the brush on the table and walked to the door. She opened it to see Jack looming over her. "Yes?" She asked, curious as to why he was here and not sound asleep in his room.

"Can I come in, or is it like a rule that guys aren't allowed in a girl's room?" It sounded like a childish question to ask. They were adults, they didn't need to be on that strict of a leash.

Isabel laughed and shook her head, opening the door all the way and stepping aside to allow him to enter.

**_Oh my gosh you guys, thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! You totally made my day and I'd like to especially thank the reviewers, it keeps me motivated! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, be looking out for 3 coming soon!_**


	3. Goodnights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything associated with the movie.**

Jack looked around the room, it was a lot like his own save for a few personal flairs here and there. According to her, she lived here. It didn't seem all that great to Jack, living in a room with no windows, it seemed to be more like a prison than anything.

Isabel ignored this, and instead sat at the corner of her bed. "It's the same as yours, not much I know. But you've only a month to suffer through it. I had to wait three before I could ever go back to the surface. That was before Mister Rhodes got his job and this whole business was still working out the kinks. Even now though I don't get out much, sometimes I observe other magicians. I watched Merritt once, but that was a few years ago." When she was on Rhodes's watch, she didn't speak much. She was always afraid of saying the wrong things or messing up instructions, so she stuck solely to what he said and repeated it much like a parrot. But on her own, she wasn't afraid to speak a little more freely.

He only nodded in polite interest, he didn't expect to her talk as much as she had. Jack came to talk himself, and if he wanted to listen to people talk all the time there was Atlas. Jack just wanted some calm.

"Anyway, I came to ask some questions. About the case and the new name and that stuff." He began, thinking back to the case he carelessly left back in his room. Jack paused and debating on whether or not to go back and get it, but there was the possibility of seeing someone come out of the room and see him go into Isabel's. That wouldn't go under the radar with the other Horsemen, he was sure to hear about it.

Isabel nodded and looked at her own case. In all her years of seeing people come and go, cases handed out and old lives thrown away, she never had one of her own. She was used to being the constant, attached to the base like a horse to the carousel. "I've never actually opened one before. But I would suspect that it's full of papers, like a passport and ID and things of that nature." She looked down and traced the tattoo with a painted fingernail. "I've always stayed here. The Eye is the only identification I've had for a while." It was a difficult topic for Isabel to discuss, she was always afraid of giving away too much about herself. In most cases she preferred to remain silent, Jack had just caught her off guard.

He rubbed his forehead and nodded. "Well, it'll be a first for both of us then huh?" He was trying to be friendly, trying to make nice. He was a nice guy, but he just didn't know how to handle being around someone new when he only talked to the other Horsemen for just about a year.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before they both stood up almost simultaneously. "I guess I better go back to my room, sleep all this off. It's been a big day." Jack said, finally breaking the silence. Isabel nodded and stood at the door.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight."


	4. Breakfast Table

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me or anything associated with the movie.**

The night went relatively well, no events of any significance, or at least nothing that was noticed by the inhabitants of the underground Eye haven.

Henley slept like a rock, she couldn't remember the last time she slept that well, it was almost unbelievable. She guessed it was due to the fact that she could wake up with confidence that she wasn't going to have to run away from government officials. She couldn't deny that it was a huge relief.

Merritt, being the type to always have something on his mind, didn't sleep as soundly as his female counterpart. He stayed up for a few hours after being left alone, stretched out on his bed and thinking over all the events of the past year. He had risen to fame like he always wanted to do, but now he was gone. Disappeared. Merritt of the Four Horsemen was no more. He could never claim that name again, or at least not for a very long time.

Atlas didn't sleep as soundly as Henley either. But that was a normal thing for him. His mind, much like Merritt's, was always busy and thinking. He couldn't help it, it just happened. He wondered how Henley was adapting, if her room was okay, if she still thought what they did was right. Atlas stood firm by their actions, and hoped that the other Horsemen felt just the same.

Jack, after returning from Isabel's room, opened his case. There were papers, just as Isabel had suspected: a passport, identification, and a birth certificate. His new self had been born in Monroe, New Jersey. He, Jack, had never been to Monroe and knew nothing of the place. But as he rummaged through the case he found a crisp manila folder. Inside were papers detailing his hometown, his house and even the kind of cat he had growing up. Apparently his mother was allergic to dogs, which was why he never had one. There was a personal history as well as a family tree and where they were now. It was a lot of details, and he imagined that Rhodes had spent a lot of time working on it. He made a note to thank him later. After looking at all of his new life for an hour or so, he finally got into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, Isabel was the first to rise. She was used to being alone like this, and had almost forgotten all about the Four Horsemen that were sharing her home. She quickly dressed herself-a pantsuit just as yesterday, only black pinstripe instead of navy. Her hair was tugged back into the uniform ponytail and she looked almost like one would expect a federal agent to look. Rhodes bought her clothes; it seemed to be the only thing he thought women to wear.

She went to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and toast. Hopefully it would suit the guests. Isabel wasn't used to cooking for other people; she only ate an apple or banana in the mornings.

Henley awoke next. She sat up in her bed and yawned, her hair was in disarray, but she didn't mind very much. Henley was the type of woman who was very confident with herself no matter what she looked like. She got out of the bed and went to the mirror. From there she ran her fingers through her hair a couple times before patting at her cheeks to make sure she was awake.

Once outside in the hall, she went to Atlas's door first. She made a loud and sharp knock, hopefully waking him. Henley waited patiently for a minute or two before he opened it, tired eyes meeting the awake and alert orbs of Henley. "Morning." He grumbled, raising a hand and rubbing at his face.

"Jack and Merritt up yet?" Atlas asked, shuffling out into the hallway.

"Don't think so." She replied, moving next to Merritt's door to knock just as loudly and abruptly as before.

Merritt was quicker to answer, offering a smile to the pretty girl who stood opposite him. "Good morning sunshine." He commented in his usual tone. He didn't even wait for initiative from the other two before going to Jack's door.

As he suspected, it wasn't locked. He flung open the door and grinned. "Wake up sleeping beauty, it's breakfast time!" He shouted. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise. He pulled the quilt up to his chin and sat up in bed to look at the three.

"What are you doing in my room?" He questioned, still half asleep.

"Just thought you'd want to eat breakfast with the rest of us, have a look around." Henley replied with a smile, her tone was much more gentle and pleasing to listen to. It was hard for any of them to get upset at her when she spoke like that.

Instead of making a smart remark, Jack smiled and rolled out of bed, tying the drawstring on his pants, not bothering to put on a shirt.

"What, too good for a shirt?" Atlas asked, trying to hide the hint of envy in his voice. They knew he was attractive, but Atlas didn't want to think that Henley would find him attractive. Atlas didn't know how he would feel about something like that.

Jack only smiled and shrugged in reply, following his nose to the scent of breakfast wafting from the kitchen down the hall. Once inside the kitchen, he was the first to meet the expectant and silent gaze of Isabel. The others joined and sat at the table.

Merritt studied Isabel. She was rigid and silent, but it was as if she was biting her tongue. It seemed that there was something she wanted to say, but there didn't look to be any way of getting it out of her. Isabel looked to be very stoic.

"Good morning to you too." Merritt finally said, breaking Jack's gaze on Isabel away. Isabel looked up from the sink, unaware that Jack had been watching her.

It took a few minutes for her to reply, but finally she smiled and nodded. "Good morning Merritt, Henley, Daniel, Jack."

Jack couldn't quite understand her silence, she seemed to be eager to talk last night, at least for a while. But he chose to keep quiet about all that, as the two would have plenty of time to get to know one another once his magic show got under way.

"Rhodes should be back tomorrow morning, any questions you have feel free to ask me or you can wait to ask him. He is the federal agent, after all." She said with a head quirk and a smile, a perkiness seeping into her voice.

Henley nodded and bit into a piece of toast, munching happily as she observed the kitchen. All it was missing were windows. "Any way you could show us around, Isabel?" She asked, her eyes finally resting on the chestnut haired woman opposite her.

This caught Isabel slightly off guard. She wasn't used to answering to Isabel, or answering to any voice other than her superior. Needless to say, she was used to being alone.

Her eyes peered over at Henley over the brim of her coffee cup she had just put to her lips. After a few seconds of thought, she took a sip and pulled the cup away to clutch at her chest. "I can, after you get dressed meet me at my door." With that, Isabel left the Horsemen to their breakfast to prepare for their tour.


End file.
